


Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

by RubiEsmerald



Series: Sonadow [3]
Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiEsmerald/pseuds/RubiEsmerald
Summary: Amy siempre pensó que Sonic era tímido, de ahí la razón por la que nunca aceptaba su relación. Decidida a darle una iniciativa, le dice al joven héroe que ahora que sale con otro. Lo que no esperaba Amy es que ese alguien fuera la pareja de Sonic desde hace ya más de dos años. Shadow está molesto por ser usado para una mentira.Básicamente es mi historia de como Amy descubre la relación de Sonic y Shadow.Los personajes no son míos, eso es dominio de Sega.





	Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

**Author's Note:**

> Buenaaaas, quiero explicar un poquito sobre mi headcanon. Para este relato nos encontramos tiempo después de Sonic Generations, Amy todavía no sabía de la relación de Shadow con el héroe. Aquí se explican los motivos, aunque en otras historias a futuro se volverá a tocar.  
Mis historias están entrelazadas entre sí, básicamente les narro en ellas mi headcanon. Sé que por el momento no hay muchas, pero ya tengo escritas un gran número en borradores que me falta pulir (trato de tener cuidado con la redacción y ortografía para que personas de otros países puedan leerlas).  
En fin, ¡disfruten!

Después de haber vivido tantas aventuras extraordinarias donde viajaba al interior de libros, armaba el planea como un rompecabezas, liberaba alienígenas de un parque de atracciones o incluso terminaba reparando el espacio y tiempo de criaturas oscuras y misteriosas; después de todo eso, Sonic pensó que nada más podía sorprenderlo en esta vida.

Quizás debería dejar de creerse tanto.

-Shadow y yo estamos saliendo.

El héroe pestañeó varias veces como si las palabras de Amy no tuvieran sentido, y ciertamente así era, pero de igual forma esa oración estaba tan bien formulada que era como si la chica hubiera tratado de transmitir ese mensaje.

-Disculpa, ¿puedes repetir eso? Creo que escuché mal.- Pidió tratando de ver si toda la falta de aventuras durante semanas lo estaba haciendo oír cosas que no eran.

Amy alzo la ceja con el ceño fruncido, seguramente porque pensó que el chico no le había prestado atención en ningún momento. Regresando a su semblante tranquilo, repitió.

-Dije, que Shadow y yo estamos saliendo.- Ahora fue turno de alzar la ceja a Sonic.

-Oh bien… ¿a dónde están saliendo?- cuestionó pensando que a eso era lo que se refería la niña, pero al ver como esta se molestaba supo que ese no era el caso.

-¡A citas tonto! Estamos saliendo como NOVIOS.- Hizo énfasis en cada letra de la última palabra para que nada quedara fuera de contexto esta vez.

Sonic frunció el ceño por eso. No era como si juzgara que ella y Shadow podrían formar una buena pareja, Caos, que si no fuera porque Shadow y él llevaban alrededor de tres años saliendo, casi se lo hubiera creído.

Casi.

De cualquier forma, este no era el caso. No entendía a que se debía la mentira de la chica rosada, pero algo debía de querer obtener de Sonic para hacer esa declaración.

-Emmm...Amy.- Empezó tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-Sé lo que dirás Sonic, pero déjame decirte que Shadow es mucho más cariñoso de lo que crees. Estaré bien con él, no te preocupes.- Rió suavemente en una postura que simulaba timidez.

-_Shadow... ¿cariñoso?_\- Sonic repitió atónico en su mente como si la imagen del erizo ébano actuando de esa forma hacia Amy fuera algo de otro mundo.

A ver, que el joven héroe había visto todo tipo de facetas en su novio a lo largo de los años. Eso incluía su lado cariñoso, por supuesto; aunque Sonic no sabía si esa era la forma correcta de llamarlo.

Solo era una parte de Shadow que le permitía sonreír y relajarse más de lo normal. No más, no menos. Era el lado favorito de Sonic a decir verdad, que con los años había conseguido que fuera más frecuente y duradero. Si bien solo se mostraba así cuando estaban solos, eso solo lo hacía más especial para el héroe.

De cualquier forma, tal como lo había mencionado Amy, el tipo "cariñoso" al que ella debía de involucrar el romance de por medio: rosas, chocolates y cursilerías de las baratas.

Eso le hizo recordar una ocasión donde Rouge les obligó a ir a una cita doble con ella y Knuckles. Fue una salida muy curiosa, ver a la otra pareja actuando de una forma romántica hizo que Sonic quisiera burlarse un poco de su novio mandándole a comprar un perrito picante, tal como lo había hecho la murciélago con el equidna para que fuera por un jugo para ella.

Para Sonic fue una sorpresa ver a Shadow yendo al puesto de comida. Cuando el erizo regresó, estaba a punto de agradecerle antes de terminar cubierto de chile primero. Sí, su encantador novio le había tirado el perrito en su cabeza por haberlo tomado como sirviente.

Tras ese pensamiento, imaginarse al agente comprando rosas y chocolates solo hizo que sintiera frío como si alguien hubiera bajado el termostato. No figuraba con la personalidad de Shadow en absoluto.

Volviendo su atención a Amy, quien seguía parloteando de cursilerías y lo asombroso que era Shadow, Sonic tuvo que pensar qué decirle a la chica una vez esta se detuvo para saber su opinión.

-Bueno...-No sabía que decir exactamente, su amiga estaba mintiendo y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto.- ¿Me alegro por ustedes?- Dijo con un tono inseguro e incómodo.

.  
.  
.  
-¡¿Que te alegrabas por lo nuestro?!- Shadow bramó molesto girando bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo directamente.- ¡¿eso fue lo que le dijiste a Rose?!

Estaban hablando mientras caminaban por una caverna que goteaba agua cada cierto tiempo en diferentes estalagmitas. El lugar parecía haber estado al borde del colapso momentos antes, hecho que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

El grupo de Sonic se encontró con el Team Dark en la entrada de la cueva esta mañana por pura casualidad. Ambos habían escuchado los extraños rumores de los planes de Eggman en ese lugar. Al intentar formar un equipo, Shadow se negó rotundamente alegando que ellos solos se podían encargar de la situación; esto ocasionó una larga discusión entre ambos líderes que no fue interrumpida hasta que Amy Rose se metió sin saberlo en la línea de coqueteos que los dos erizos se lanzaban en forma de insultos y provocación para, de una forma convincente y demandante, chantajear al agente para que colaborara con ellos.

Al principio Shadow no había notado nada peculiar en esa intervención; sin embargo, a medida que avanzaron en la cueva, la chica no se separaba de su lado en ningún momento, cosa que ya lo estaba incomodando en gran medida.

No fue sino hasta que Sonic y él habían destruido la máquina, que la niña se separó de su lado para abandonar el sitio junto a sus amigos debido al reciente colapso del lugar.

Claro, Shadow no contó que el suelo donde se encontraba el erizo cobalto se destruyera de repente ocasionando que el chico no pudiera reaccionar antes de que su sistema de apoyo desapareciera. Su instinto hizo que se lanzara de inmediato tras él sin pensárselo, terminando ambos aquí, en el fondo de todo buscando una salida alterna.

Durante el recorrido, el héroe realizaba comentarios burlescos sobre cómo el agente no cargaba consigo una esmeralda en los momentos donde sí hacía falta. Shadow decidió desviar el tema hacia el comportamiento extraño e irritante del erizo femenino en toda la mañana.

Al principio el más joven no sabía a qué se refería el otro muchacho, pero después de unos segundos la comprensión se visualizó en su rostro antes de comentarle los hechos ocurridos días antes.

Claramente la molestia del agente se mostró durante todo el relato. No entendía para qué la chica lo usaba en su mentira patética, pero no toleraba que lo usaran para cualquier cosa sin su consentimiento.

Volviendo al presente. Sonic se alzó de hombros sin saber qué decir para calmar a su pareja, la situación con Amy ya era suficientemente extraña para él como para soportar las quejas de Shadow sobre eso también.

-¿Qué más querías que dijera? ¡No entendía que quería lograr con eso!- Exclamó frustrado cruzándose de brazos con expresión de puchero ganándose un resoplido histérico de su contraparte.

-No sé, ¿qué tal..."Oye Amy, en realidad Shadow y yo estamos saliendo, agradecería que no lo usaras para tus tapaderas ridículas, gracias"?- Escuchar a Shadow imitando su tono era bastante hilarante, para no decir molesto.- Eso hubiera sido mejor que ese "me alegro por ustedes" que le soltaste antes de huir, erizo.

El agente escupía las palabras con desprecio, el enojo estaba demasiado evidente. Sonic murmuró en voz baja palabras sin verdadero sentido antes de formular algo coherente.

-Su expresión me dio a entender que iba a sacar su martillo y a golpearme.- Explicó como si fuera lógica la razón de su huida a lo que el otro rodó los ojos con irritación.- ¡Decirle eso solo lo empeoraría!

-Y como los golpes de una niña son más mortales que cualquier robot del doctor, decidiste que la decisión más sabia era retirarte.- Ante el asentimiento del erizo cobalto, resopló cansado.- Eres patético.

-¡Oye!- Sonic gritó enfadado con el comentario, listo para empezar una pelea verbal si era necesario.

Sin embargo, esta no pudo darse debido a que habían llegado a una parte donde se vislumbraba una luz a lo lejos.

Shadow miró a Sonic a los ojos para tratar de comunicar cualquier pensamiento al chico, quien no tardó en sonreír y correr hacia donde estaba el exterior sin esperar a su rival en una competencia silenciosa.

El agente solo suspiró al notar como el otro había vuelto a hacer trampas al salir primero. Poco tardó en ponerse a marchar tras él.

.  
.  
.

-¡Me alegro que estés bien!- Amy lo tenía abrazado fuertemente con una felicidad abrumadora liberando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Me alegro de verte también Ames.- Respondió el gesto nerviosamente para después mirar a los otros presentes.

Tails le sonreía mientras Knuckles y Rouge seguían en su mundo aparte sin prestarle verdadera atención. Omega estaba al lado de Rouge haciendo nada en particular, por lo que Sonic podía interpretar todo como un estado normal.

En cuestión de segundos una ráfaga de viento los cubrió a todos antes de mostrar a una figura de negro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Llegas tarde Shad.- Comentó burlonamente el héroe sonriendo divertido al haber conseguido que el ceño de su contraparte se volviera más agrio.

-Con trampas cualquiera puede erizo.- Respondió tajante y seco.- Tienes suerte de que no tenga una esmeralda conmigo para patear tu ridículo trasero.

Sonic estaba más que dispuesto a contestar ese insulto, pero un movimiento brusco de sus brazos le sorprendió: Amy se había apartado para correr a donde estaba Shadow y colocarse cerca de él.

-¡Shadow, estás bien!- Ese grito llamó la atención de los otros presentes, haciendo que Knuckles y Rouge miraran con curiosidad al recién llegado.

El agente de ébano, por otra parte, gruñó con molestia como respuesta antes de dirigir su atención a la chica a su lado. ¿Qué quería de él?

-¿Estás bien? Puedo revisarte si quieres y- Volvió a hablar pero Shadow la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

-Estoy perfectamente, no necesito tu ayuda.- El tono seco la hizo estremecerse.

-Oh entiendo, pero recuerdo que siempre estoy para- Pero Shadow ya estaba harto de todo esto, no sabía que quería esa niña de él o por qué lo usaba para sus patéticas mentiras. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos realizo un pequeño control de caos que no requería del uso de esmeraldas para pararse frente a Sonic, quien se sorprendió ante la inesperada aparición.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos con confusión, Amy también dirigió su mirada a donde estaban los dos para tratar de averiguar por qué el agente de ébano se había apartado de su lado para ir a donde el héroe.

Sin embargo, la siguiente acción la dejó atónita.

Ignorando la expresión de incertidumbre que cubría la cara de Sonic, Shadow miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica para ver si los estaba observado para luego en un movimiento veloz agarrar con una mano la cintura del más joven para acercarlo a él y con la otra mano su nunca para poder besarle los labios en un movimiento brusco.

Sonic abrió los ojos a más no poder sorprendido por la demostración en público. Tails sonrió tímidamente con un ligero sonrojo en el hocico, Knuckles apartó la mirada con toda su cara roja, mientras que Rouge sonreía con ternura al verlos.

Amy por otra parte parecía estar en completo shock.

Shadow terminó el beso y se separó de Sonic para mirarlo. El erizo cobalto estaba sonrojado ligeramente mientras todavía cargaba confusión en sus ojos esmeraldas. Tuvo que tomar todo el auto control de su cuerpo para evitar volver a lanzarse a los labios de melocotón.

Acercándose a las orejas de su nervioso novio, susurró en una voz suave solo para ellos dos.

-Te ves infinitamente adorable, para que sepas.- Eso solo hizo que el héroe se sonrojara a más no poder y Shadow riera por lo bajo, sabía cuando odiaba Sonic que lo llamaran "adorable".

-Y tú te ves infinitamente como un patán.- Masculló enfadado, ambos olvidándose de sus alrededores.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Un beso, ¿sabes lo que son no?- Respondió en forma de burla haciendo irritar al más joven.

-¡Claro que sé que son!- Exclamó todavía con el tinte en las mejillas.- ¡Estoy preguntando por qué me besas!

Shadow alzó la ceja divertido mientras la mano que se alojaba en la cintura subía hasta donde se encontraban las púas de la espalda para masajearlas.

-Son cosas que hacen las parejas, erizo.- Dicho esto, detuvo sus movimientos y se separó. Volvió su atención a los alrededores para luego centrarse en su chico.- Lo que sea, espero que con esto ella me deje en paz.

El héroe alzó la ceja confundido por esas últimas palabras, mas no pudo pensar mucho porque Shadow de repente desapareció dejando un rastro de humo donde una vez había estado parado.

Pestañando con incredulidad y mirando a los presentes con clara vergüenza, la vista de Sonic se fijó en la atónica eriza que ahora estaba de rodillas mirándolo.

-Amy...- Se acercó a ella con calma para no asustarla, la chica se veía muy lamentable.

-Creo que tienes cosas para hablar Blue, nosotros ya vamos adelantándonos.- Rouge exclamó llevándose a Tails, Knuckles y Omega consigo. Sonic volvió su atención a la chica rosada en el suelo.

-¿Desde cuándo...?- Preguntó con la voz frágil. El chico suspiró cansado y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Dentro de unos meses cumplimos los tres años.- Respondió con sinceridad, Amy abrió un poco los ojos confundidos y perplejos.

-Pero si tú y él siempre andan peleando y discutiendo y- De repente su voz de detuvo abruptamente antes de abrir los ojos en grande nuevamente.- Oh Caos, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-No es tu culpa, nunca te dije...queríamos tener eso solo entre nosotros.- Explicó con calma colocando su mano en la espalda de la eriza para tranquilizarla.

-Knuckles, Rouge y Tails no parecían sorprendidos...- La forma en que lo dijo no sonaba amargada o rencorosa, solo curiosa y destrozada

-Bueno...Rouge fue la primera en averiguarlo. No es como si se lo hubiéramos podido mantener oculto de todas formas. Tails se enteró de una forma que prefiero no recordar.- Tuvo que toser con un puño para disimular el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.- Y Knuckles básicamente le tuvimos que contar para que no pensara cosas que no eran…

Amy asintió en comprensión antes de suspirar.

-Y yo usando a Shadow para que sintieras celos y al fin admitieras tus sentimientos por mí… Oh Caos, Shadow debe de odiarme mucho.- Murmuró asustada y arrepentida con la cabeza agachada,

Al fin el motivo de la mentira había salido a la luz. Dejando ese asunto de lado por el momento, Sonic decidió tranquilizar a su amiga.

-En realidad, salvo cuando no estás invadiendo su espacio personal, le eres tolerable.

Amy alzó la vista sorprendida como si no se creyera esas palabras.

-¿En serio? Pero si están saliendo... ¿no me ve como un bicho molesto que atormenta a su… novio?- El héroe notó como le había costado pronunciar esa última palabra, era comprensible.

-Nah, siempre me echa la culpa a mí por no hacer nada al respecto.- Movió la mano indiferente para luego cambiar la posición de cuclillas, que había mantenido por ese tiempo, por una sentada con las piernas extendidas en la grama.- Bueno, salvo cuando estas gritando fuera de mi casa a las seis de la mañana por una cita...ahí creo que él reconsidera las mil y una forma de matarte.- Comentó divertido, pero al ver la mirada perpleja de Amy decidió retroceder.- ¡Era broma! Solo hace varios comentarios de mandarte a otro planeta, ¡pero no habla en serio!...o eso quiero creer.-Esto último lo pensó nerviosamente, más la mirada de la chica no cambiaba. -Vamos Ames, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Shadow no te odia.

Bien, había conseguido disminuir la expresión anterior de su cara.

-Oh...no es eso.- Explicó desconcertando ahora a Sonic.- Es solo que... ¿Shadow vive contigo?

El héroe abrió en grande los ojos.

-Oh, yo...he...- Tartamudeó nervioso.- Bueno, sí...a veces, no siempre. En ocasiones soy yo el que va a su casa... hay casos donde ni nos vemos, pero eso ya es cuestión de nuestro trabajo como héroes...jeje.

-Entiendo...-Amy habló en voz baja, apaciguando la risa nerviosa del chico quien ahora la miraba con curiosidad. Se hizo el silencio mientras empezaba a reflexionar en su cabeza todo lo revelado hasta el momento.

Al ver que la chica estaba ordenando sus ideas, Sonic se puso a contemplar el cielo durante los breves minutos tranquilos que pasaban, cuando la niña suspiró, regresó su atención a ella.

-¿Alguna vez tuve una oportunidad?

Sintió como si su estomagó hubiera sido golpeado y picado. La voz triste y desgastada de su amiga era un dolor culposo en su interior.

-Ames...yo...- Empezó, pero luego se detuvo.- No, lo siento.- bajó sus orejas en señal de disculpa y arrepentimiento. Pero sabía que debía ofrecerle la verdad esta vez, no cometería el mismo error de hace unos días.

-Ya veo...- Susurró sin mirarlo.

-Amy...- Sonic intentó nuevamente, ganándose esta vez su mirada.- Quizá nunca tuviste ese tipo de oportunidad... pero si te sirve de algo, eres alguien importante para mí, eso sin duda. Eres una gran amiga...de todo el grupo fuiste a la primera que conocí después de todo, y desde entonces estuviste ahí siempre. Gracias Ames.

Y las lágrimas salieron de ella.

Fue un rápido movimiento el que realizó para caer en los brazos del erizo macho en un abrazo mutuo. El gesto era bastante familiar entre ellos debido a las múltiples veces que se había dado con anterioridad; solo que a diferencia de todas esas veces, por alguna razón este se sentía levemente diferente. Amy chillaba entre llantos mientras el héroe le propiciaba caricias en su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron. Sonic extendió su mano para quitarle las lágrimas restantes a los ojos verdes de la chica.

-Sonic, mis sentimientos por ti no cambian.- Habló con la voz un poco más calmada.- Te amo, lo siento, pero así es como me siento.

Las entrañas del héroe se cerraron de repente con culpabilidad

-Amy, no, tú debes- Empezó, posicionando sus manos en cintura de la eriza.

-Déjame terminar.- Interrumpió molesta, pero luego se calmó.- Sí, te amo. Eres el único que siempre estuvo ahí para salvarme cuando lo necesitaba...Yo... creo que me deje llevar demasiado por mis emociones y...bueno, siempre di por sentado que éramos una pareja predilecta, pero...

Se formo un breve silencio que no duró mucho tiempo.

-Lamento...lamento todo lo que ha pasado, sé que mi comportamiento fue inadecuado...- Se mordió el labio.- Prometo madurar a partir de ahora, ahora que sé que te gustan las personas maduras capaz eso te haga desarrollar sentimientos por mi algún día.- Eso último lo soltó en un tono de broma, pero su voz todavía delataba tristeza y anhelo.

-Amy...-masculló, la chica rió un poco en voz baja. Sonic la miró con tristeza.- No abandones la esperanza de encontrar a otro que te corresponda, Ames.

Ella le sonrió con ternura. Todavía seguían abrazados después del llanto de hace un rato. Acercándose, Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse y levantarse. Sonic la miraba con estupefacción.

-Nos vemos Sonic, si ves a Shadow dile que mis palabras eran ciertas. Siempre puede contar conmigo si necesita algo.-Y sin más nada que añadir, se fue.

Sonic alzó la ceja divertida mirando por donde se había marchado la chica. Decidió recostarse en la hierba para descansar antes de que un resoplido divertido sonara a sus espaldas.

-Soy la forma de vida definitiva, dudo mucho que necesite de su ayuda algún día.- Shadow masculló apoyado en un árbol un poco más alejado del lugar donde se había desarrollado la escena anterior, el héroe cerró los ojos sin importarle la presencia del otro.

-Pensé que odiabas escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- Respondió en cambio, en su mente podía ver una imagen de Shadow frunciendo el ceño.

-No escuché nada.- Siseó como si la acusación fuera una ofensa para él.- En realidad, acabo de llegar.- Eso último lo explicó con un poco más de calma formando un breve silencio entre ellos antes sonreír con diversión.- Si me hubieran dicho hace tiempo que besarte al frente de ella acabaría con mis mañanas interrumpidas, créeme que hasta hubiera hecho el amor contigo ahí mismo con tal de conseguir mis minutos de tranquilidad.

Sonic se rió al escuchar eso. Shadow casi nunca hacía bromas de ese estilo dado su carácter estoico y privado. Después de eso, abrió los ojos con entusiasmo revelando sus brillantes esmeraldas antes de voltearse en el suelo para mirar a su novio con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

-¿Y eso que regresaste?- Preguntó por simple curiosidad apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.- Digo, no es que me importe pasar tiempo contigo después de una semana sin vernos, pero es raro de tu parte irte por ahí y regresar después.

El agente alzó la ceja sin ninguna expresión particular en su cara. Alzando los hombros y relajando el ceño respondió.

-Recordé que alguien me dijo en una discusión de esta mañana que él me ganaría con los ojos cerrados en una carrera. Vine a demostrarle a ese individuo lo muy equivocado que estaba.- Explicó mientras una sonrisa desafiante aparecía en su hocico.

La reacción del otro no se hizo esperar. Levantándose entusiasmadamente, corrió hasta estar al lado de su novio respondiendo con la misma sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

-¿Seguro que quieres que destruya tus teorías Shad? Mira que todavía puedes tener esa ilusión de ganarme en tu imaginación.- Provocó acercándose peligrosamente al espacio personal del otro en un gesto provocativo..

Shadow no retrocedió, más bien, en un movimiento rápido tomó a Sonic de los hombros y lo colocó a espaldas del tronco donde había estado apoyado anteriormente. Aprovechando la confusión del joven héroe, el agente se inclinó para besarle el hombro con delicadeza obteniendo un suspiro alentador como respuesta.

Sonic no sabía a qué se debían los giros de los acontecimientos, pero estaba más que encantado con ellos una vez sintió las manos de Shadow recorriendo su cintura y espalda con bastante destreza.

El erizo ébano se acercó a sus labios para besarle lentamente. Fue bastante breve para gusto de Sonic, quien se quejó con un gemido de frustración cuando el otro se separó.

Shadow, por su parte, ignoró la protesta del chico bajo suyo para acercarse a su oreja con un soplido que hizo estremecerlo.

-Nos vemos en Westopolis.- Susurró suavemente con una sonrisa. Sonic abrió los ojos que no sabía cuando los había cerrado, para mirar con confusión al agente

-¿Pero qué.- Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shadow había desaparecido en un movimiento veloz.

El erizo cobalto se quedó parado solo con la respiración agitada claramente aturdido sin comprender qué había ocurrido. Cuando cayó en cuenta, su expresión pasó a pánico y horror para después salir corriendo por donde había marchado su compañero.

-¡Eso fue jugar sucio!- Gritó al viento sabiendo que ya era tarde, Shadow tenía mucha delantera.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¡terminado! Básicamente los juegos que siguen después de este Headcanon son Sonic Lost Word en adelante. Con una Amy más madura que no persigue ni coquetea con Sonic en todo momento. 
> 
> Le agregué un lindo momento Sonadow al final porque me dio la gana jajaja.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
